<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mas que eso ||Eddie/VenomxTony|| by Ramc95</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349357">Mas que eso ||Eddie/VenomxTony||</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramc95/pseuds/Ramc95'>Ramc95</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tony Pregrant [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, Possessive Venom Symbiote (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:34:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramc95/pseuds/Ramc95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony nunca pensó en encontrar a  alguien sin perjuicios y que lo aceptara como era, cuando le confesó su más grande secreto la respuesta que tuvo fue un "que bien premio doble" cabe decir que se abochorno por la sonrisa bonachona que le había regalado.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Brock/Tony Stark, Eddie Brock/Tony Stark/Venom Symbiote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tony Pregrant [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mas que eso ||Eddie/VenomxTony||</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddie hace no mucho tiempo era un reportero común y corriente. Pero un día por meterse mucho en una entrevista fue casi despedido. </p><p> </p><p>Por aquello el buscó al sujeto que entrevistó para disculparse, pero al meterse clandestinamente a uno de sus laboratorios descubrió una verdad aterradora</p><p> </p><p>Al intentar sabotear aquel lugar una de las criaturas por así decirlo que se encontraban en aislamiento. Logró colarse en su cuerpo sin ser detectado por el mismo Eddie. </p><p> </p><p>Horas después se dio cuenta de aquello y (digamos que sucede lo de la peli) </p><p> </p><p>Después de todo lo ocurrido Eddie decidió alejarse de las cámaras y mudarse a un pequeño pueblo donde empezaría una nueva vida junto con su "amigo" por así decirlo "Venom" el simbionte</p><p> </p><p>Cuando lo vió fue como estar imnotizado y al parecer Venom también lo había sentido. </p><p> </p><p>Cuando se acercó a intentar entablar una conversación, Venom ya lo tenía aturdido de tantas cosas que le decía. </p><p> </p><p>Y lo primero que se le salió fue "quiero comerte" Y recibió un ——perdon— y una alzada de ceja </p><p> </p><p>Rectificó culpando en la mente a Venom. "Quiero conocerte"</p><p> </p><p>—eres raro— le dijo aquel chico y sonriendo solo puso responder "no tienes ni la más mínima idea"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ya de eso habia pasado un año, y aquel chico llamado Tony Stark, sabía toda la verdad acerca de Venom. Y aunque le aterro al principio lo aceptó y Venom era un descarado en potencia. </p><p> </p><p>Todavía trabajaban en el trío que eran, Venom deseaba a Tony y lo de comercelo no era una broma. </p><p> </p><p>Y no podia mentir el tambien, lo deseaba, si como Venom pensaba también quería comercelo. </p><p> </p><p>Venom deseaba a tony pero también estaba perdidamente enamorado al igual que Eddie. </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Muchas veces lo había cachado en las manos de tony como un cachorrito. </p><p> </p><p>Lo que tony decía el lo hacía, y aunque era raro estaba satisfecho ya que el simbionte ahora formaba parte de el. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>